


To Stand Together in More Ways Than One

by LorsRandomWritingShit



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Dawnette, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorsRandomWritingShit/pseuds/LorsRandomWritingShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dawn and Bridgette find a gull who's wing is injured, the two blondes become friends quickly, bonding over the little creature. As the sun sets, Bridgette tells her of a rally against nets that catch dolphins in tuna nets and suggests that she joins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting a Friend and Saving Another

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Dawnette fic. Please critique me and tell me if it's awful.

Bridgette sat on her surfboard as she waited for the right wave. It was the perfect time of day for surfing since the waves were at their best. Not too high, not too low, just how Bridgette liked it. She moved to her stomach as she saw a large wave heading towards her. Quickly paddling, she moved to all fours before her board was heading to the wave. She moved to her legs as the wave caught the board. She moved so she was riding the wave perfectly, her fingertips lightly skimming the water. It was the perfect wave in her mind and when it was over, she moved back towards the beach, laying on her stomach to head towards it. 

As she stood on the beach, removing her strap on her ankle so she could carry the board freely, she saw the light blonde petite girl sitting by the waves. She was in a meditating stance, holding perfect form for who know's how long, hands in a cup like hold, a gull and a starfish resting in each hand. Looking at the animals that were sitting in various places around her, there was one gull on her shoulder that clearly was having issues sitting. Bridgette watched it before heading over to her, board in hand. 

"Now this will hurt just for a small moment." Dawn said, holding out its wings after handing Bridgette the sticks. Quickly, she made a makeshift splint for the wing, and asked "This looks good, right?" Dawn nodded and picked up the gull. "Is that better now?" Dawn asked the bird before saying "He thanks us for saving him." "Hey, no problem, Gull." Bridgette said, letting her fingers pet the gull. "You really love animals, don't you?" "That is an understatement. I feel it is our job to protect all creatures of this planet." Dawn said, putting her hand over her heart as she spoke. "I feel the same way, though I don't think I have the same spiritual understanding you." Bridgette admitted with a small chuckle. "It doesn't take much. I should teach you since I can tell by your aura that you are very loving of Mother Earth such as myself." "Really? That would be awesome!" Bridgette said, restraining herself from hugging the girl and instead, offered her a closed fist. Dawn looked at her confused before Bridgette encouraged her to do a fist bump.

"Are you at the beach every day?" Bridgette asked. "Yes, it's where I meditate. I also like the forests and just...nature in general." Dawn said, Bridgette nodding as she spoke. "Hey, would you like to come with me to a rally? We're protesting against tuna companies that use nets that snag dolphins." Bridgette asked. Dawn nodded. "That sounds like fun and it would be perfect to save more of those creatures!" Dawn said, taking Bridgette's hand into hers. "Cool! I'll see you then. I'll check the time when I come back to the beach tomorrow." Bridgette said, nodding and trying to carefully take her hand away from Dawn's without seeming rude. 


	2. The Rally Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two meet at the rally where Dawn tells Bridgette that faer's agender and end up making more plans to meet up once more after the rally. Well, not exactly after the rally.

The rally was a few days after the two met at the beach. There were a few signs that were already premade but Bridgette and Dawn had made their own. When the two arrived, it was clear that the protest would be quite small, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't be as loud as they could possibly be. Bridgette was worried about hanging out with Dawn, not really having many female friends. Her last friends that were females were on Total Drama, but she only kept up with them every so often.

Dawn noticed Bridgette's aura was black and covering up her regular colors. “Bridgette, you don't need to be so scared of wondering if I am your friend or not. I know you have a hard time making female friends, but I do not even identify as a female so you don't need to worry.” Dawn said, finding one of the signs and holding it. “Oh, I thought...well, you look...I'm sorry. What do you identify as?” “Agender preferring fae pronouns. Like instead of saying she, you say fae, instead of her, you would say faer. Like that.” Dawn said, not seeming like fae was offended. “You might to remind me which is which.” Bridgette admitted, shaking her head. “Don't be embarrassed. It takes time to get use to. I understand.” fae said before leading the two of them over to the small group.

The small group of no more than 10 people, all holding large signs that read things like “No more nets!” and “Save the dolphins!” All of them were shouting and screaming, letting their voices be heard before being told to leave or the police would be called. Quickly retreating at the sounds of the sirens, Bridgette and Dawn headed for the beach again, laughing and holding their signs. “Here, hold my hand, so I don't lose you.” Bridgette said, making Dawn smile softly, using their free hands to hold hands. 

They reached the beach in no time, both of them laughing a bit, both of them slightly breathless. Dropping their signs but still holding each others hands, the two sat near the water, taking off their shoes so the water could hit their feet. Bridgette notiched she was still holding Dawn's hand, but didn't pull away this time. 

The silence between them wasn't awkward, the only sound being the sounds of wave crashing. Dawn was the one who broke the silence by saying “We should make flower crowns in the forest since you didn't get over your fear while on the first season.” Bridgette's eyes widened at faer statement. “How did you know that?” “Your aura screams it.” Dawn said, eyes locked on the ocean, looking at Bridgette from the corner of faer eye. “Well, maybe that could be fun.” Bridgette said with a nod, looking over at faer and smiling softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To get over her fears that had resonated inside her since the first Total Drama, Dawn takes Bridgette to the forest to make flower crowns, trying to help her get over her fear of it, and hopefully develop their relationship more.

Bridgette took a deep breath as she entered the forest. There were ocean sounds being played but she couldn't figure out where or why. Walking slowly into the forest, she looked for Dawn, assuming it was faer who was playing the sounds. It was only a few moments before Bridgette saw Dawn, sitting in the only sunny spot you could probably find in the entire forest. Fae was sitting on the ground with crossed legs, a few birds and squirrels near faer, resting in various places on faer and around faer. There were flowers with their stems all over the place around faer, no less than a few dozen flowers, most being daisies and sunflowers. There were a few roses and other miscellaneous flowers surrounding the short blonde. 

Bridgette sat beside faer, seeing that the sounds were coming from a small stereo near faer, and looked around at the animals and flowers. "They will not hurt you. They are all in calm states." Dawn said as Bridgette reached out and gently petted one of the squirrels that was approaching her. "What's with the ocean sounds?" Bridge asked, moving her head towards the stereo. "Your safe zone is the ocean, which in reality is much scarier than a forest, and I was thinking that it would help you get more use to the forest. I plan on us visiting here every day as well as the beach, if not more." Dawn replied, moving a bird that was in faer hand to faer shoulder. "I guess it does help a little." Bridgette admitted. "I've never made a flower crown so you'll have to teach me." "They're simple to make. Here, I'll show you." Dawn said, moving over to the taller blonde.

Dawn gently put faer hands on top of Bridgette's to teach her how to make the crowns. Dawn's chin was resting on Bridgette's shoulder as they made the first one. Bridgette was slightly nervous, making some of the petals fall off some of the flowers. "Don't be nervous. Flowers are delicate, but nothing to worry about." Dawn said as they tied the last flower to the crown. It was all white daisies and Bridgette looked over at Dawn before putting it on faer head, making her smile. The crown moved slanted, it clearly was supposed to be for Bridgette, making Bridgette laugh. 

The two began to work on another crown, this one being able to fit Dawn's head, their hands still touching, Bridgette swearing that she needed help, but Dawn knew that Bridgette just wanted faer to hold her hand. Fae made sure that it was perfect before putting it on Bridgette's head. This one consisted of sunflowers and faer fingertips lightly touching Bridgette's hair while fae put it on her head. Bridgette had a large grin on her face while Dawn still had faer fingers on her hair. She looked up at the crown before back at Dawn. "Your aura is more blue than green meaning that you are feeling feelings of love." Dawn said, both of them grinning like goofs. They chuckled a bit before Bridgette began to feel a little bit of courage before leaning in and kissing her. She made sure that it was soft but passionate, something she never did with Geoff. It was always messy and sloppy, never something that was inviting. She felt Dawn's fingers move to her cheeks as they kept up with the kiss. It wasn't long before they pulled away and the two of them were both a bit wide eyed. "I'm sorry-" Bridgette started before Dawn shook her head and said "No, I liked it." with a small grin herself. 


	4. Confronting

The kiss between the two was something that replayed in Bridgette's head over and over. She had never thought of Dawn in that way, nor really anyone with the same parts as her, and the kiss was unexpectedly...nice. Unlike with Geoff, which was strictly sexual in more ways than the show ever showed, the kiss between her and Dawn was sweet, but passion filled, like it was something they had both wanted to do it. Bridgette tried to push the kiss out of her mind as she headed for her morning surf.

Bridge knew that Dawn would be there, remembering faer saying that it was one of faer favorite places to meditate, but knew that she couldn't just run away from it and avoiding faer. Arriving promptly at the same time in the morning like she always did, she saw Dawn picking up shells around the banks of the shores, faer shoes off and faer tights rolled up so they wouldn't get wet. Bridge headed out to the waves and Dawn looked up to watch her. Fae had the shells in faer hands, letting faer fingers rub against the texture of the shells. Fae wanted to talk to her, reading clearly that she was worried and nervous after the kiss. Fae wanted to talk about it and decided to wait for Bridgette to come out of the water.

When Bridge got back on dry land, Dawn got up and headed for her. "Bridgette, I know that you are feeling unsure about the kiss because you and Geoff were in a mostly physical and sexual relationship, but you can't move forward without realizing that not everyone is like him!" Dawn called out to her, the other blonde heading off to her bag that she packed for the beach and unattached herself from her board.

"Dawn, it's much more complicated than that. I don't know how I am suppose to identify myself." Bridgette admitted, feeling her voice crack. Dawn looked at the taller blonde and said "You don't have to confine yourself to anything!" Bridgette sighed and finally faced faer. "I'm just-" bridge started before Dawn interrupted. "Scared. Don't be. You don't have to define yourself for anyone." Dawn took her hands into faers and offered her a small smile. Bridgette smiled slightly and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

After a few moments of holding hands at a, admittedly, romantic spot, the two headed near the water, touching sea creatures that swam close to them. "So, are we...?" Bridge asked, letting her hand float in the water over to fear's. "If you would like to be." Dawn said fae grabbed her hand and held it, letting their fingers lace together. "Well, I can't let anyone that is to be my...partner...not know how to surf." Bridgette said with a chuckle. Dawn smiled and said "And my partner needs to be able to find their meditation zone and how to read auras." Bridgette nodded and said "We can work on those things. Together." before kissing Dawn's cheek.


	5. Teaching Dawn how to Surf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette finally teaches Dawn how to surf. Even though she might not be good, she tries and tries to see Bridgette happy.

The two had been dating for a few months before Bridgette had finally got Dawn to try out surfing. Dawn was a little nervous about, but knew that Bridgette would keep faer safe. Planning on it doing it when the tides were small so fae wouldn't get scared, they did it the next morning. Bridgette smiled at the other when she saw faer in faer swimsuit. It was a bit old timey, but it was very cute on faer. Bridgette just wore her regular tight suit before cautiously leading the way out to the waves. 

Only a few feet from the shore, Bridgette helped Dawn up on the board. "Now, for the moment, I'm just going to teach to paddle out, okay? We're not going to try helping you to stand up yet. It's easier to do with a board you're familiar with and I have a feeling that when you do get the hang of it, you'll be borrowing my board." Bridgette said, smiling at faer, keeping her hand on the board as precaution. "You just lay on your stomach and chest while you paddle out and when a wave come up, just sit back up, unless you feel confident and want to start to stand." Dawn nodded at the girl's talk before laying on faer stomach and paddled. 

Bridgette looked up at Dawn as fae swam out to the waves. Bridgette bit her lip while watching, making sure fae was okay. A small grin came over her face as she saw faer stand up a bit wobbly as a small wave came up and fae slightly caught it before falling in the water. Bridgette quickly swam out to faer, hoping that she was okay. When she saw faer head pop out the water and begin to giggle, Bridgette smiled and shook her head. 

"You had me so worried and you're laughing?" she asked, not sounding angry, but more in a joking manner, helping the other up on the board again and made sure that the ankle strap was still on. 

"I'm sorry, Bridgette, but that was really fun, though I don't think I did it right." Dawn said with a smile, moving her hair out of faer face and tucking some behind faer ear.

"I did it, Bridgette!" Dawn said once fae reached Bridgette. Bridgette moved up on the board and smiled at faer.

"You did. I'm so proud of you." she said before kissing her softly on the lips.


End file.
